Forever
by HeadChoirBoy
Summary: Surrounded by darkness, Jack overhears an arguement between Roger and the hunters. Does it turn violent? Slash...JackRoger. Character Death. Sligthly AU. Please Review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own. But I would love to borrow Jack.**

**Please enjoy!**

Forever

Jack Merridew watched the entire scene in a daze. He couldn't believe what was happening infront of him.

It was played out in the darkness. Jack stood away from it all, hidden behind trees and creepers. A million questions swarmed through his head. Why was this happening? What were they doing? Why were they doing it? He heard the voices start to get angry and strained to hear them.

"Bet you thought you were safe, right Rog?" Bill asked. His eyes gleamed in the darkness as he starred at the boy. Roger was bigger than him, but he payed no attention to it. Everyone else was with him, except Jack.

Roger looked around himself nonchalantly. So what, that he was surrounded by all of the hunters on the island? They would never hurt him. He was larger. He had more power. He was Jack's second in command. Roger glanced at some of the faces in the group that had encircled him.

He laughed. "I am safe," Roger replied.

"No, you're not! See anyone around to protect you?" Maurice asked.

"You wouldn't hurt me." A smile was still on his face.

"Why? You hurt-"

"-us! Why shouldn't-"

"we hurt you?" Samneric asked, splitting up the sentence. Roger rolled his eyes. It got annoying how they did that.

"Don't act like that!" Robert yelled. "For weeks, you have abused us! Beaten us. You think you're so special, being Jack's co-chief or whatever the hell you are..."

Jack was shocked at the mention of his name. He watched Roger's face. The mention of him made the boy's eyes take on a misty glow. Roger looked down for a second. Then he got angry.

"Shut the fuck up! You leave Jack out of this!" Roger exclaimed.

"Why? This is all Jack's fault!" another boy shouted. Roger had never learnt his name.

He let out a terrible laugh. Several littluns backed away, grabbing onto each other's arms. Despite that they out numbered Roger, he was still frightening.

"Jack? Jack's fault? Because you're weak? Can't take a beating?" Roger asked. His eyes gleamed. Jack loved when they did that. He felt his knees go weak. "Jack never did anything wrong! He's..." Roger stopped talking. He looked down quickly. Was he blushing?

Maurice laughed. "What was that, Roger? What were you going to say?"

Jack felt his heartbeat quicken. When Roger didn't say anything in reply, some of the bigguns started laughing. He clenched his fists but still remained silent.

"Now I know why you went to join Jack's tribe so quickly! Wanted to be alone, didn't you, Roger? Thought he might like you better if you showed him loyalty. That's why you killed Piggy and Simon too, isn't it? They were threatening him. He'll never like you, Roger. No matter what you do. No matter who you kill. You're a murderer, Roger," Bill's voice had grown menacing. He was smiling. He had found Roger's weak spot.

Jack waited. Was all this true? Was that a tear going down Roger's cheek? He silently wished that no one had seen it. It didn't seem like they had.

"Leave me alone," Roger whispered. His face was still turned toward the ground. Jack wanted desperately to be with him at this moment. But something had come over him. He tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Why, Roger? Jack isn't here. He's back there. At the camp. Maybe you should-" Maurice didn't have a chance to finish his sentence. Without warning, Roger moved. He punched Maurice in the jaw. The boy fell backwards onto the ground. He didn't move.

Suddenly, there was a piercing scream. Jack watched in horror as Roger fell. Everything was happening in slow motion.

A spear piercing the skin.

The blood flowing down his back.

Roger hitting the ground.

Silence.

Some one yelling they had to leave.

Everyone running.

Moments later, it was only Roger in the clearing of the forest.

Jack slowly walked forward to where Roger's motionless body lay on the ground. He knelt down and lay a hand on his blood-stained back. His skin was cold beneath Jack's touch.

"Roger," Jack called softly. The smaller boy didn't move. Jack couldn't stop the tears from falling. He reached out a shaking hand and pulled the spear from Roger's back. Jack tossed it on the ground. Slowly, he turned Roger over. His eyes were open. His lips were blue. Jack started crying. He took Roger's hand and held it in his own, clutching it to his chest.

What was he going to do without Roger? The boy who had always been there. The boy who had...loved him. The boy who didn't know that he loved him back.

Jack didn't know where he found the strength from, or how long he had been crying for. He stood up, Roger in his arms. He could feel the blood pouring down his arms, but he didn't care. Jack was used to having blood on his hands.

He walked out of the forest, reaching the ocean. Jack sat down on the sand, laying Roger in front of him. He starred at his face for a few seconds. He leaned forward and kissed the boy on his forehead.

"Good-bye, Roger," Jack said softly. Tears streamed down his check, onto his chest. It was not long until the waves carried the dead boy's body out to sea. The only person that he could ever count on was gone.

Forever.

Jack starred at his hands. He looked at his left palm, which was covered in Roger's blood. He raised his hand and dipped it in the red liquid. His entire arm shaking, he lifted one blood-stained finger to his face. Jack closed his eyes as he drew two diagonal lines on his face, beneath his eyes.

Roger was dead.

Roger was gone.

But he would be with him.

Forever.

FIN

**A/N Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you enjoyed it! I know it probably isn't very good...but I needed to write a Jack/Roger fic. There aren't enough on here. Forgive me if there are grammar mistakes. This is my first Lord of the Flies fic...**

**Please Review! I don't mind flames or constructive criticism, but please don't be too harsh! **


End file.
